Containers that store perishable goods, such as food products, often include a sealed membrane to minimize the transfer of oxygen, moisture, or contaminants into the container. The membrane is removed by the customer when the container is first opened, and the membrane is discarded. An overcap is provided for re-closing the container after the initial opening. The overcap engages a rim (e.g., a rolled bead or a flange) on the top of the container in such a way that a snap-fit or interference-fit connection exists to retain the overcap in place on the container.
When the membrane is located directly below the overcap, both overcap and membrane provide a sealing barrier over the opening prior to the first opening of the container. Once the membrane has been removed, the overcap provides the only barrier for the remaining product during subsequent storage. Therefore, the overcap should securely connect to the container to reseal the stored product.
While a membrane is attached to a container, it often extends outwardly to the surface of the container to which the overcap attaches. In such a situation, the overcap is dimensioned to create a tight fit with the container surface and the membrane. However, once the membrane has been removed and the overcap replaced, the overcap may not create a tight fit with only the container surface because of the missing membrane. A loose fit may allow oxygen, moisture, or contaminants to enter the container or may cause the overcap to come off unintentionally.
Therefore, a need exists for an overcap for containers with membranes that provides an interference-fit when the membrane is attached and when the membrane is removed.